Jasper
by Color-Me-Impressed
Summary: Kissing Jason was amazing in her opinion. she felt a shock of lighting surged through her.Meant to post this a while ago. Like the title, it's a Jasper story.DUH!


**This is my first fanfic so don't get mad if you hate it**

* * *

Jason's POV

Jason was looking over the railing of the Argo II. It was scary. Not the height or the fact that they might be killed on sight but that Jason would see his family, his real family, after 8 long months. Leo had sent a message about their arrival asking them not to attack, but the thought was wedged into his mind. Most of all he thought of Reyna. He knew she meant a lot to him but after the quest to save Hera, he started to have feelings for Piper. She was easy to talk to and was nice and free going, not the tough and leading kind as he remembered Reyna to be.

He was in deep thought when someone tapped his shoulder.

"How are you feeling?"

The person who asked was Piper. Piper was a beautiful girl, even though she won't admit it. Her hair was choppy with random braids in it. Her eyes were kaleidoscope; they would change from brown to blue to green. Jason loved it when they changed color.

"Fine, just a little nervous" he answered. She looked at him with her beautiful smile and said," It's going to be fine."

With that she kissed him on the cheek and left. He wished it could be on the lips, but then Reyna popped into his head, again.

"Two hours till landing" Leo yelled on the loud speaker. He loved yelling into that thing. Ever since the Hephaestus kids installed it, Leo had been yelling random sentences into it.

After a while Annabeth came up to the railing next to Jason. She looked more stressed than him.

"Hey" he said. She looked up at him and said

"Hey" back. He guessed she was too worried about her boyfriend, Percy Jackson. Her eyes were red and she had bags under them._ She must have stayed up all night_ he thought. Jason decided to start a conversation.

"Are you worried about Percy?" he asked.

She simply replied," Yah". So he tried to start again. "I don't think he forgot about you or got another girlfriend at Camp Jupiter, because from what I remember not very many Romans are all lovey dovey."

She looked at him thankfully before walking away. Wow, was he really that bad at reassuring people?

* * *

Piper's POV

Piper was just as surprised as Jason looked after she kissed him on the cheek. Even though it wasn't much she was still embarrassed. She quickly walked away.

She didn't know where to go so she went to visit Leo. When she arrived he was fiddling with a tinny robot.

When he finally realized Piper was in the room, he stopped and asked, "Hey, so what do you want?"

She obviously didn't know the answer to that so she just said, "Um. . . Just wandering around."

"Oh, then you should go wander to the salad bar! It's amazing! All vegetarian food in one place!", Leo said enthusiastically, "You'll love it"

She had to laugh at how he got so excited about the structures on the _Argo II. _He got a confused look on his face and asked, "What's so funny? Do I have something on my face?"

Piper just left the room still laughing.

On her way to her room she ran into Jason.

* * *

Leo's POV

Leo was totally confused at why Piper was laughing at him but at the moment he had bigger problems. There was only six minutes till landing and truthfully, he had no idea how to do that.

"Leo hurry up we're going to crash!" yelled a frightened Annabeth.

"I'm trying, jezz lady" Leo screamed back," Jason I could use a bit of controlled wind about now!"

All of a sudden there was a gust of wind that blew them high up almost causing them to collide with a building.

"Oh, gods", Leo muttered, "That was a little too close."

* * *

Jason's POV

Jason was walking to his room (it's next door to Pipers) when he literally ran into Piper.

"Oh, sorry", he said.

"No, its OK", she reassured him. They stood there uncomfortably when Jason blurted out, "I really like you but I think I have a girlfriend at Camp Jupiter."

He felt his face burn as he looked at Piper. She had a bewildered look on her face. After a while of awkwardness, she did the unexpected. . . She kissed him

ON THE LIPS!

* * *

Piper's POV

Kissing Jason was amazing in Piper's opinion. She felt a shock of lightning surge through her body. Of course that was possibly because he was a son of Zeus** (or Jupiter).** What surprised her was that Jason was kissing her back.

She was sad to say she was interrupted by an angry Annabeth yelling at a frantic Leo.

*~* Time Lapse*~*

After a tough time trying, they finally landed in a place Jason called the Field of Mars. Before getting off they discussed the plan to let Jason and Piper leave the ship first then Annabeth and Leo.

Before they walked out Jason grabbed Pipers hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

* * *

Leo's POV 

After they got off the boat, Leo heard Annabeth breath out, "Percy".

Two people in purple bed sheets (at least that's what Leo thought) came up to them. The boy on the right said, "Welcome Greeks, I am Percy Jackson."

* * *

**After reading this I realized it's awful but I posted it anyway**.

**Well, hoped you liked it. PLEASE REVEIW!**


End file.
